


Tears of the Samurai

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: The Last Samurai
Genre: Character Study, Character of Color, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I'm writing a poem about a dream I had.</i> A portrait of Katsumoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of the Samurai

**Author's Note:**

> For tigertale7, for help_nz.

**Title:** Tears of the Samurai  
 **Artist:** 宮城喜代子  
 **Disclaimer:** The music and footage belong to their respective copyright owners. I make no profit from this transformative work.  
 **Format:** .wmv, streaming

**Download:** 10MB .wmv [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/y3ax7d) | [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?ginokpeeiacmgry) | [**blip**](http://blip.tv/file/get/Phiz-TearsOfTheSamurai170.wmv) (right-click save as)  
 **Streaming:** [**blip**](http://blip.tv/phiz/tears-of-the-samurai-6188977) & embedded:


End file.
